Complejo
by KaoruB
Summary: VIÑETA/Notas-Bepo se caracterizaba por ser un espíritu extremadamente sensible. Era fuerte y poderoso como cualquier pirata, sin embargo anidaba dentro de sí, latente, una desconcertante tendencia al abatimiento...


**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí! Al fin me doy el gusto de publicar un fic con Bepo de protagonista, personaje adorable por demás *.*_

_Más allá del contenido del relato, en lo personal creo que es mejor pensar antes que obrar, pedir disculpas después es fácil y mucha gente lo hace sólo porque es políticamente correcto, no porque lo sienta (obvio que no pretendo generalizar XD). Pero mi intención no es moralizar sino entretenerlos. Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Complejo<strong>

* * *

><p>Law estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia. Siempre era igual, no había forma de evitar aquel patético momento.<p>

-No fue a propósito, Bepo –explicó con cansancio-. Es muy común que las personas llamen a aquellos cuyos nombres desconocen por el primer rasgo que ven: "rubia", "petiso", "pirata"…

-¡Pero me llamó bestia, Law, _bestia_! –exclamó el susodicho, al borde del llanto.

-¡Agh, no le hagas caso! Esa mujer es demasiado presuntuosa.

-¿Tú no crees que yo sea una bestia, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –aseveró Law con seriedad-. Eres mi nakama y punto.

Ambos se hallaban recostados sobre la cubierta del submarino emergido, camino de Amazon Lily. El capitán yacía tranquilo, en cambio el oficial parecía acometido por diversas inquietudes.

Bepo se caracterizaba por ser un espíritu extremadamente sensible. Era fuerte y poderoso como cualquier pirata, sin embargo anidaba dentro de sí, latente, una desconcertante tendencia al abatimiento. Y esta arraigada susceptibilidad nacía de un hecho muy concreto: su particular aspecto físico. Bepo era un oso, tan simple como eso. Y tan problemático a la vez.

No había segundo, no había instante, no había franja horaria en el acontecer temporal de su vida en que no se arrepintiera de ello. Bepo era tenaz en la depresión, ejercía la culpa con empeño y practicaba la disculpa con pasmosa liberalidad. Vivía atormentado, acomplejado, avergonzado, era un infatigable peregrino en la búsqueda del Indulto Existencial.

En resumen, Bepo se sentía un infractor del género humano.

Law lo sabía y se esforzaba para evitar esa remoción de sentimientos. Sin embargo, el mundo era mucho más grande que su submarino y era conciente de que en cualquier momento, frente a cualquier extraño que lo aborde utilizando los términos fatales, sobrevendría la apoteosis de la desmoralización. Esta vez fue por causa de aquella inoportuna shichibukai.

Así pues, luego de algunos minutos de reflexivo silencio, el oficial recayó.

-Parecía tan seria cuando lo decía, tan convencida…

El capitán puso los ojos en blanco. La capacidad de su amigo para reincidir en la mortificación era francamente admirable.

-No seas tonto Bep…

-Lo siento.

-¡Déjame terminar! –protestó Law, exaltado. Dios, por momentos resultaba verdaderamente escalofriante esa continua emanación de pedidos absolutorios. Se maldijo por dentro, debía elegir las palabras con más cuidado-. Te digo que no seas tonto _no porque lo seas_, sino porque debes entender que Boa se expresó de ese modo sin pensar, por pura prepotencia.

-Yo no pedí ser un oso…

-Lo sé…

- …ni dejo de ser humano por ser un oso…

-Así es.

- …tengo sentimientos como cualquiera…

-Tal cual.

- …es fácil juzgar a las personas por su apariencia…

-Tienes razón.

- …hay que saber mirar dentro del corazón para conocer a alguien de verdad…

A Law le pareció que comenzaban a rozar la cursilería y el cliché, pero si Bepo se sentía bien con eso…

-Ése es mi lema.

-No se debe ser desconsiderado con la fragilidad de las personas…

-Jamás, es una actitud desleal.

- …de nada sirve mostrarse como alguien aventajado si no puedes ser amable con los demás...

-Así se habla. ¿Ya podemos cambiar de tema?

-¿Te estoy aburriendo, Law? –inquirió Bepo con preocupación.

-Claro q…

-¡Lo siento!

-Maldición… –farfulló el capitán. Después se encaró con su amigo, más impaciente que antes-. ¡Deja de pedir disculpas por todo, Bepo! ¡Y déjame terminar de hablar antes de empezar a sentirte mal, iba a decirte que _claro que no me aburres_!

-Lo siento –murmuró aquél otra vez, compungido.

Law se golpeó la frente con la mano y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

¿Cómo convencer a aquel acechador de la indulgencia, a ese plañidero de la condonación, a ese mendigo del perdón universal que no debía pedir excusas por cualquier cosa? Por más ofensiva que fuese la gente, había otros métodos para enfrentar la situación. Alguna vez había oído hablar del poder de las palabras, pero en alguien como Bepo cada frase referida a su naturaleza parecía obrar como un agudo dardo perforador de su autoestima.

El joven pirata suspiró con resignación. Él era médico, no psicólogo, por lo cual carecía del conocimiento y del entrenamiento adecuado para poder ofrecerle a su nakama las herramientas que lo ayuden a superar la situación. Además, ¿cómo diablos se supera el complejo de ser oso?

Los agravios, las provocaciones y los motes eran moneda corriente entre las personas, pero su oficial los padecía con un remordimiento casi apocalíptico. Bepo era un arrepentido incurable, un retractado crónico, un contrito sin regreso. Cargaba sobre sus hombros el inefable peso de la culpa humana por existir, asumida con empecinada consternación.

Y pensar que en este mundo sobran los individuos incapaces de ofrecer una simple disculpa… Tal vez Bepo haya aceptado el mando de esta nave, tal vez sea él quien transporte este inaudito cargamento de pedidos de clemencia y desesperadas súplicas de perdón hasta el incógnito puerto de la penitencia y la redención.

Circunspecto, Law se puso de pie dándole la espalda. Apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad, decidió conducirse con la clase de sentimentalismo que sólo los piratas _muy_ seguros de sí mismos emplearían con un amigo.

-¿Sabes por qué te propuse formar parte de esta tripulación? –preguntó. Percibió que el otro negaba con la cabeza-. Porque no hay nadie como tú. Eres único, Bepo.

El oficial, por supuesto, sufrió una conmoción. Tales conceptos generaron dentro de sí un efecto de bienestar tan gratificante como anómalo, un ramalazo de vanidad que desequilibró su sistema al punto de necesitar descomprimirse con urgencia.

No había otra explicación para el contundente golpe de puño que le propinó a su capitán en la boca del estómago, mientras completamente ruborizado por el inesperado halago le ofrecía las consabidas disculpas del caso.

* * *

><p><em>Las palabras de Bepo son realmente de mi parecer.<em>

_Gracias por leer n.n_


End file.
